Ear Tweak
by Kanna37
Summary: When a little friendly ear rub goes awry, Kagome goes storming home after Inuyasha storms into the woods. But when she goes to visit a friend with a new dog and gives the dog an ear rub, her friend tells her something that lets her in on a little secret about male dogs. Suddenly, Kagome knows for sure what was wrong with her half-human puppy... rated for innuendo.


**Ear Tweak**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

"Damnit wench, quit that!" Inuyasha shouted, yanking his head away from the fingers rubbing his ears and shooting to his feet with a red face only to stomp off into the trees, muttering and snarling under his breath, his usually graceful stride oddly stiff and choppy.

Kagome watched him go, totally astounded and not sure whether to get angry at his reaction, or cry.

Or maybe both.

"I'm going home!" she announced shrilly, standing up and storming off, leaving the rest of the group frozen in surprise at how fast the playful day had gone south.

"What was all that about?" Sango asked Miroku, blinking in confusion.

The mystified monk just shrugged. "I don't know, Sango," and both looked to an oddly silent Shippo, who just blinked innocently and copied Miroku's shrug.

"I dunno – I'm just a kid. Why would I know why adults do _anything?_"

~oOo~

_Stupid Inuyasha and his stupid koinu ears, _Kagome huffed as she walked down the shrine stairs later that afternoon on her way to her friend Yuka's house. _Why did he get so mad all of a sudden, anyway?_

She couldn't understand it. They'd all been taking a break for the day, just enjoying the time together and actually playing games. They'd just finished off a game of tag and dropped down to take a break from all the playing when she'd reached over and started rubbing his ears.

_He was purring at me, I know he was! He liked it! _At first, it had seemed that he certainly did, as he had relaxed into her fingers and let out a slow rumble that basically sounded like purring, for lack of a better word. But then all of a sudden he'd stiffened and pulled away, and then he'd yelled at her before storming off muttering obscenities.

Damned if he didn't confuse her sometimes. _He's just so temperamental, _she sighed. _But anyway, I'm supposed to be forgetting him right now. I'm concentrating on visiting my friend, so all thoughts of Inuyasha should just go away!_

It was surprising, but she actually managed to make the hanyou disappear from her thoughts, at least openly, and as she arrived at Yuka's house and was greeted and pulled inside, she firmed her determination to have a fun, Inuyasha-free visit with the girl.

"When did you get a new dog, Yuka-chan?" she gasped, laughing as a rather large dog frolicked into her friend's room and began nudging her just as she sat down, obviously wanting attention. She giggled as his koinu ears perked up, looking remarkably like a certain hanyou's, and unable to help herself, she began tweaking them almost absently as she looked at Yuka expectantly.

She frowned as her friend looked back at her oddly and in a laughing manner said, "Kagome-chan, you might not want to do that."

"Do what?"

"Rub his ears like that. Didn't you know that ears are a sensitive spot on male dogs, and that when you rub them like that, well... they get, you know, a little more... _happy_-" she blushed, "-than they should be?"

It took a moment, but then Kagome's eyes widened and she jerked her fingers away from the dog's ears, blushing madly. "You... you mean...?"

Yuka nodded. "Uh-huh. It makes them, well... _horny,_" she whispered that last word as if afraid someone would overhear her and yell out to the world that she was talking about something dirty.

"!" Deer-in-the-headlights eyes stared at a giggling but still red-faced Yuka, little exclamation marks chasing each other around in Kagome's head as the dog, disappointed that the ear rubbing had stopped, whined at her, and then trotted sadly from the room at Yuka's sharp command.

But Kagome was oblivious to anything that was going on as her mind took her back to the earlier circumstances on the other side of the well. And the ear rub she_ knew _Inuyasha had been enjoying.

Apparently, he'd been enjoying it a lot more than she'd known. That had probably been what had set him off. He'd sure been in a hurry to get away from her and into the woods, too, she thought disjointedly...

And then what that meant kicked her in the rear and she squeaked, eyes going even wider as the full realization of what his actions had meant sank in.

"Oh, my gawd, that pervert! I'm _never_ rubbing his ears _again!_" she shouted, startling Yuka immensely.

She couldn't stop the little voice inside that called her a liar, though...

_Sure you will, _it taunted. _And then maybe if you ask nicely he'd let you rub something else..._

More exclamation marks chased each other around through her suddenly overheated and overwhelmed mind, leaving her speechless.

"!" she squeaked again.

~oOo~

A/N: _Inu_-endo (and yes, I know it's misspelled, that's deliberate) provided by a drawing over on Deviantart called Ear Tweak by Morningstar83. It gave me this warped little idea, so now I'm giving it to everyone else.

Enjoy!


End file.
